


[ART] d a e n m g o e n l

by reafre



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Demon Dean Winchester, First Blade, M/M, Mark of Cain, Non-Consensual Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 20:00:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8026999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reafre/pseuds/reafre
Summary: "Miss me, Angel?”





	[ART] d a e n m g o e n l

"Miss me, Angel?"

[ ](https://youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com/post/149933621948/miss-me-angel-d-a-e-n-m-g-o-e-n-l-date)

**Author's Note:**

> d a e n m g o e n l  
> date : pencil on paper 8 May, 2015 & coloring 3 Sep, 2016  
> tools : pencil, color pencils + (a little bit of) copic on paper + photoshop
> 
> I draw this picture since last year. I decide to color it this year with color pencils. There are some mistake with copic on the background which I tried to fix as best as I can.
> 
> I just wish demon Dean will have more time with his angel on the show. The 'holy hell' is one of my favorite.  
> my tumblr youfoundmykeys.tumblr.com


End file.
